The Hardest Puzzle
by Alice Chuu
Summary: Incluso después de haber recuperado sus poderes y que Ginjo acabara siendo el villano de la historia. Sus antiguas palabras sobre el vendedor no paraban de darle vueltas en la mente. Y desde la traición de Aizen y Xcution, realmente no podían culparlo por ser paranoico...O no tolerar el simple aburrimiento.
Holis! Bueno, esta idea surgio de lo rapido en que Ichigo desconfio de Urahara en la saga de los Fullbring. O tal vez solo mis ganas por hacer un Fanfic sobre Urahara sin que sea desde su misma perspectiva. Yo solo amo su sombrero a rayas. Esta historia estaria ubicada antes de empezar la saga de los mil años de guerra y despues de terminar la saga del agente perdido. Asi que si no quieres spoilearte, no leas!

Bleach no me pertenece, si lo hicera, su anime aun seguiria siendo trasmitido y pondria los uniformes de Shinigami color rosa chillon. Porque el rosa realza las mejillas de todos.

Sin mas que decir.

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Capitulo 1:** "Lo primero, dormir hasta colapsar"

El techo de su habitación no a cambiado. Las paredes tampoco. El piso impecable, sus mangas y libros correctamente ubicados en el escritorio. Las puertas del armario cerrados, sin ninguna Rukia invasora.

Si, todo esta ordenado y tranquilo.

…

¡Como si le importara eso!

La estúpida técnica de Ishida contra el insomnio no funcionaba una mierda. Perdió la cuenta de los minutos que paso observando su cuarto como un imbécil. Nada, ni un poco de sueño lo abordo. Parecía un chiste, una mala comedia romántica donde el protagonista pasa noches en vela pensando en su novia.

Pero esto era incluso peor.

Su insomnio lo estaba llevando al borde de la histeria y el continuo "tic tac" del reloj no ayudaba para nada. El solo pensar que tendría que levantarse en unas horas mas lo volvía loco. Si solo su mente pudiera callarse y dejar a sus ojos disfrutar de la oscuridad…

Dejo de estar acostado, para tirar de sus cabellos anaranjados con frustración. ¿Que estaba mal con el? ¿En verdad tiraría valiosas horas de sueño solo por unas palabras dichas al azar?

Ya paso un mes desde los eventos con X-cution. Recupero sus poderes de Shinigami. El riatsu volvía a correr por sus venas (O por el lugar que sea que corra el riatsu). Zangetsu regreso a sus manos y los Hollows volvieron a su rutina.

Las cosas no podían ir mejor, incluso estaba manteniendo sus notas. Sin embargo, su mente no podía hacer mas que contradecirlo. Se pregunto si serian los recuerdos de su antiguo Hollow, porque sonaba exactamente igual.

¡Nada iba bien, todo era malditamente aburrido, monótono!

Extrañaba la adrenalina de un buen combate, el estar al limite, la emoción de ganar al enemigo mas poderoso. Desearía poder ser feliz con la armonía que se merecían sus amigos, pero realmente algo estaba mal con el. Tal vez después de tantos combates, se hizo adicto a ellos. Aun no puede creer que logro pasar un año entero, viviendo pacíficamente.

Excepto que no lo hizo. No eran Arrancars, ni Espadas, mucho menos Shinigamis. Pero pescar peleas callejeras seguía siendo otra constante en su vida. Probablemente las usara para obtener algo de ese viejo sentimiento divino.

Claro que nada de eso venia al caso.

Su insomnio era el problema. Y batallar contra el, un gran desafió. Si solo pudiera borrar las palabras de Ginjo en su mente, todo se simplificaría...

"¿Cuanto sabes de Urahara, que te hace pensar que lo entiendes?"

De verdad no quería pensar en ellas. Estaban mal, un simple truco para cambiar el foco de atención. Una idiotez que casi le cuesta la vida. Admite que fue una buena jugada y Urahara era la perfecta victima. Ginjo se aprovecho del misterio rodeando al ex Shinigami y lo convirtió en su enemigo.

Lo recuerda claramente; Ver a Karin abandonando la tienda, su repentina desconfianza hacia el vendedor, la desesperación por ver todo escapando de sus manos y como dejo a Ginjo infectarlo con sus mentiras.

Luego fue apuñalado, Rukia apareció, su padre le explico y la vergüenza no tardo en alcanzarlo. Sin embargo, no se disculpo. Prefirió hacer como que nada paso y continuar con su orgullo intacto. Recuerda tener la disculpa atragantada en su garganta, buscando ser libre pero siendo retenida por una fuerza mayor.

En ese momento, no sabia cual era el impedimento en decir "Siento desconfiar de ti". Lo relacionaba con no querer ser burlado por el mayor. Ahora cree tener la verdadera respuesta.

Continua desconfiando de Urahara.

El riatsu del vendedor aun ronda con tranquilidad por su cuerpo y no hacia mas que encajarle un puñal cargado de culpa, al descreer de su antiguo dueño. Urahara-san hizo tantas cosas por el y aquí estaba, dudando por las palabras vaciás de Ginjo.

En su defensa, la paranoia es el único residuo de sus batallas. Y el rubio jamas ayudo a limpiar esa imagen de manipulador.

Según recuerda haber escuchado de Rukia y Renji, Aizen fue un capitán de lo mas amigable, quien no podría herir una mosca...¡Ja! Ilusos, termino destrozando la mitad de Shinigamis y casi llevando a la destrucción el Seiretei.

Un lobo disfrazado de cordero.

Urahara es (Probablemente) uno de los hombres mas brillantes del mundo. Lo ayudo incontables veces. También fue gracias a su invento que lograron derrotar al listillo de Aizen. No obstante, los enigmas no paraban de rodear al ex-Shinigami.

¿Porque razón los ayudaba? ¿Que lo motivaba a permanecer como un peón de la sociedad de almas? ¿Sus intenciones eran de buena fe o buscaba otra cosa en ellas?

No lo sabia. Y mientras mas vueltas le daba, mas se iba alejando de la realidad. No tenia miedo, tampoco intentaba ser precavido ante una posible traición. Ichigo quería otra cosa, algo mucho menos bondadoso. Una forma de combatir el aburrimiento.

Y desde su perspectiva, Urahara Kisuke lucia como el rompe cabezas mas complicado. Aquel que nadie logro completar y cuenta con cientos de piezas. Nada mas que un fino entretenimiento en este oasis de monotonía.

Un nuevo reto, el mas difícil de todos.

 **La curiosidad es un defecto común en el ser humano y bajo las circunstancias equivocadas acarrea problemas.**

La luz del mañana choco sobre sus ojos, haciéndolo chistar y rodar hacia el lado contrario. Aun tenia unas horas antes de prepararse para la escuela. Aun tenia unas horas para decidir que hacer.

Sin embargo, la respuesta es obvia.

Se levanto con la velocidad de un rayo y fue a ducharse, seguido de eso se vistió. Corrió escaleras abajo, esperando no despertar a nadie de su familia. (Dejar una nota cruzo por su mente pero a estas alturas, sabia que sus hermanas ya estaban acostumbrado a verlo desaparecer). Tomo sus llaves, junto a su mochila y salio al exterior, disfrutando del aire mañanero.

 _Es tiempo de abandonar la rutina._

No le llevo demasiado llegar a la tienda de Urahara. La nostalgia lo inundo al instante, la ultima vez que estuvo allí, fue después de perder sus poderes. Al avanzar, volvió a dudar. Era temprano, nada le aseguraba que alguien abriría. Pero que importaba, ya estaba ahí de todos modos.

Coloco sus manos en los bolsillos del abrigo y con paso lento llego a la entrada. Con suavidad toco la puerta, emoción recorriendo su cuerpo de arriba abajo.

Hah, quien pensó que descifrar a este hombre viejo le daría tanta satisfacción.

Espero por varios minutos, hasta que la puerta fue abierta. No vio el sombrero tan característico, ni escucho las sandalias ruidosas. Fue Tessai quien le dio la bienvenida, bastante sorprendido de ver su rostro.

\- Buenos..Días – Murmuro, incomodo por la pesada mirada.

\- ¿Kurosaki-dono? ¿Que hace tan temprano en la tienda? ¿Algo paso? ¿Tengo que despertar al jefe? - Debería pasar mas seguido, el hombre parecía estar a punto de sufrir un ataque de nervios. Se pregunto que tan grande era el problema que imaginaba.

Antes que corriera a despertar a Urahara cuando nada había pasado, se apresuro a calmarlo – No, todo esta bien. Solo..- ¿Solo que? ¿Cual seria la excusa? ¿Pasaba a investigar a su amigo? ¿Pasaba a saludar?

La respuesta la hallo en el peso detrás de su espalda.

\- Solo quería preguntarle a Urahara-san algo sobre..Matemáticas... - Sintió la vergüenza ubicarse en sus pómulos, a la vez que su orgullo se desintegraba un poco.

\- Oh…- Al parecer, Tessai tampoco esperaba esa respuesta. Aunque es obvio, pensando en la mala experiencia que sufrió al ser entrenado por el sombrerero loco – Si, claro. Puedes pasar... -

Agradeció con suavidad, siguiendo al hombre de estatura impresionante. Entraron al pequeño cuarto con la mesa de te en medio, que tantas veces había pasado a ser su lugar de reunión. La nostalgia lo volvió a inundar.

\- Iré a despertar al jefe, puedes esperar aquí -

Asintió, mientras tomaba asiento en uno de los cojines. Se sentía algo mal por obligar al vendedor a despertar solo porque si. Aunque el sentimiento desapareció apenas recordó cuantas veces fue explotado por el mismo tipo.

Tessai volvió minutos después, avisándole que Urahara-san ya lo atendería. Se pregunto si también había despertado al pobre hombre, por la forma en que iba enérgicamente de un lado a otro, suponía que no.

La tetera con el té no tardo en llegar a la mesa. Tessai se ofreció a servirle pero el negó, prefiriendo esperar a que su antiguo maestro aparezca. Mas minutos pasaron y todo apuntaba, a que Urahara volvió a quedarse dormido.

Suspiro, decidiendo aceptar la ofrecida taza de té, sirviendo con tranquilidad los dos pequeños recipientes.

\- ¿Kurosaki-san, porque estas sirviendo té en mi mesa? - Hablando del rey de Roma…

Del susto casi vuelca la tetera y desparrama el liquido en la mesa. Gracias a sus avanzados reflejos, evito el accidente y solo miro mal al recién llegado.

Ojos desorientados se la devolvieron, intentado parecer amenazante pero fallando inmensamente. El cabello rubio ceniza, siempre oculto bajo un sombrero, iba hacia todos lados sin respetar ninguna ley de gravedad. Lo único estático era el mechón que caía sobre su nariz, el resto disfrutaba del desorden.

Pero no terminaba allí.

Ademas de no haber sombrero, tampoco estaba sus clásicas prendas (outfit). Una gran sabana cubría sus hombros y también lo que sospecha, era un pijama con los conejos que Rukia adora. Se pregunto si su obsesión vendría por este tipo impresentable.

\- ¿Dormiste bien, Urahara-san? - Pregunto, una sonrisa engreída luchando por formarse en su cara en busca de molestar al mayor.

Vio su semblante tensarse y formar una mueca, siendo reemplazada con velocidad por su habitual sonrisa burlona – Haré como si no hubiera escuchado eso, por el bien de nuestra relación – Tal vez si empujaba un poco mas, lograría quitar su mascara - ¿Que necesitas, Kurosaki-san? - Siguió su camino hasta la punta de la mesa, donde tomo asiento descuidadamente.

\- ¿Tessai no te lo dijo? -

Un bostezo seguido de una negativa fueron su respuesta.

\- Así que no eres un tipo muy madrugador, eh Sombrerero - Murmuro, sintiendo ojos grises querer asesinarlo con la mirada. Le recordaban a la vez que despertó a Yuzu de su siesta, pensó que lo atacaría como un coyote.

\- Entenderás Kurosaki-san, que no todos tenemos responsabilidades en la mañana – Palabras cargadas con odio abandonaron la boca de Urahara. Dios, de verdad llevaba mal despertar temprano.

Pensó en seguir tentando su suerte para ver cuanto duraba el viejo antes de echarlo enfurecido. Abandono la idea recordando que nada le serviría molestarlo y que solo traería problemas en el futuro.

Tomo su mochila y saco el cuaderno junto con el lápiz para colocarlos en la mesa, sintiendo la pesada mirada del vendedor – Solo necesito ayuda con unas ecuaciones matemáticas, creí que podría preguntarte a ti – Dijo, buscando entre las hojas los famosos cálculos de X – Ya sabes, como eres tan inteligente y eso -

Urahara acepto el cuaderno que le paso, examinando los numeros silenciosamente. Espero un comentario como " _¿Kurosaki-san, me esta halagando?_ " o incluso _"Oh~ Kurosaki-san como pretendes que este_ _simple hombre de negocios honesto, atractivo y sexy,_ _sepa de ecuaciones humanas_ ". Sin embargo, el rubio solo permaneció callado.

Esto definitivamente era nuevo.

Delgadas manos tomaron su lápiz, escribiendo cuidadosamente las ecuaciones. Dedos finos y elegantes, como los de un pianista. En su mente recorrió la idea de que sin perfectas y refinadas manos, su Zanpakuto no dejaría a Urahara empuñarla.

Y antes de darse cuenta, estaba escuchando una explicaciones entera, acerca de hallar equis y buscar fracciones equivalentes. Se encontró asintiendo y haciendo las preguntas que nunca emitía en clase. El mayor se detenía y cuando parecía encontrar una forma de hacer que Ichigo entienda, contestaba con calma y suavidad.

\- Huh, tiene sentido – Murmuro, logrando captar la idea del ejercicio.

Urahara le cedió el cuaderno y lápiz, bostezando y desparramando aun mas sus alborotados cabellos – Tu turno, Kurosaki-san. Haz una ecuación y seras libre de irte -

Recibió sus cosas, chistando ante las palabras que uso – Eso debería decirlo yo – Pero termino haciendo caso.

Probablemente fuera verdad que necesitara las clases, porque encontrar la maldita equis le tomo mas tiempo del que pensaba. Podía rescatar a Rukia de un montón de Shinigamis, podía ir a buscar a Orihime hasta al fondo de Hueco Mundo, podía salvar a su hermana de un Hollow sin sus poderes...Sin embargo, era incapaz de llegar a la maldita respuesta de una ecuación.

Estúpidas matemáticas.

Perdió la cuenta de las veces que borro, el papel ya era un desastre. Su orgullo le impedía pedirle ayuda al ex Shinigami, explotando todas sus neuronas para terminar el problema por si mismo. Hasta que finalmente lo hizo, y con una sonrisa victoriosa extendió el cuaderno a Urahara; Sintiéndose parecido a un niño que espera el premio tras el esfuerzo.

No se avergonzó, no tenia las fuerzas para eso. Contener la risa que subía como burbujas por su garganta era mas que suficiente.

Urahara se había quedado dormido.

Esta debía ser la primera vez que veía al sujeto en una posición tan vulnerable y expuesta. Si quisiera podría vengarse y dibujar algunos cosas en su rostro. O también intentar robar su sombrero (Aunque probablemente tenga millones igual). Hacer cualquier cosa que se le ocurriera. El hombre esta profundamente dormido, jamas se daría cuenta.

Pero no lo hizo. Los suaves ronquidos que emanaba Urahara, y la tranquilidad en un rostro cansado, le impedían tomar provecho de la situación.

Y viéndolo de esta forma, le recordaban a sus antiguos pensamientos...

No podía verse traicionado por ese sujeto, no le inspiraba ningún tipo de mal. Su usual forma de vestir era demasiado penosa, lo hacia parecer un vagabundo del barrio chino. También llevaba ese sombrero extraño y cubría constantemente su cara con el abanico. Podía imaginar niños burlándose del viejo loco que vende dulces.

Suspiro, guardando sus cosas – Urahara-san, en verdad eres un hombre mediocre – Dijo, observando la expresión relajada sin ningún tipo de malicia – Si lucieras a si todos los días, no estaríamos en esta situación – Susurro, abandonando su posición sentada.

No quería despertarlo, de todas formas ya tenia la información que buscaba.

Salio del cuarto y se despidió de Tessai, disculpándose por las molestias que causo. Al salir, el sol choco directamente con su cara, causándole una calidez agradable. Miro su celular y noto que llegaría tarde a su primera clase.

Pero que mas daba, la risa ebullo de su cuerpo sin poder ser contenida mas tiempo. Realmente no sabia porque tenia tantas ganas de reír, solo tuvo el impulso de hacerlo. La gente pensara que esta loco, aunque no le importaba. Se sentía feliz, por fin regresaba el antiguo sentimiento. Su droga favorita.

La emoción llena de adrenalina buscando derrotar al máximo enemigo.

O en este caso, por completar el rompe cabezas que simbolizaba Urahara-san.

 **La curiosidad puede traer problemas...Pero no tantos como el aburrimiento.**

 **\- Pieza 1:** Urahara-san no soporta las mañanas.

 **Continuara...**


End file.
